I Won't Call For Help
by I Lurk In Your House
Summary: Mrs. Knight has a new boyfriend! Everyone's happy (almost) until Her boyfriend sees Katie as a threat to their relationship. Now Katie won't (Can't) call for help, but will help come to her? T FOR ABUSE
1. Prologue Chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm not sure when I'm going to upload this but your reading it so… don't stop.

So I got this idea when I realized how many "Katie Gets Abused" stories there are. So, naturally I decided to be unoriginal and make my own. And, on top of that, do it WHILE I write 20 Trials (go check it out!) so I could be the cliche overworked author. Go unoriginality! Anyway: Read you beautiful bronies! Bro hoof to EVERRYONE!

P.S. Because I don't know what rating this falls under, I'm going to put it under T incase you guys think the abuse makes it like that. There will be NO sexual abuse. There, I just made it T, ENJOY!  
•••

Disclaimer: Ahem, if I had the chance to own a show, it would be My Little Pony. So no, uh, no, I don't own anything.

•••

Katie

When my mom told everyone she found a boyfriend, we were all happy. Happy, that is, except me. I didn't want my mom to get a new boyfriend! She would forget all about me and POSSIBLY Kendall and the other guys, but they bring the money into the house, so she wouldn't forget about them.

I didn't say, that, of course, she would think I was being selfish. In a way, I guess I am, putting my happiness in front of my mother's. Okay, so maybe that's COMPLETELY selfish, maybe I need to do this with a different approach. Make sure she doesn't forget about me, that's it.

"Mom, in celebration of your new boyfriend, how about we go and see a movie? Just the two of us this Saturday night," I suggested.

"Okay," she answered.

Stage one: Erm, in progress.

The next night, Mom invited her boyfriend over. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Dave, my new boyfriend," she introduced.

"Woah, is this it? Or are there more of them hiding in the shadows?" Dave asked. He meant all the kids that were there, five.

"Well they're not all mine. That one and that one are mine," she pointed to Kendall and me,"The rest are my son's best friends."

"Are they all potty trained?" He asked.

"Yes."

"They passed my test, if I ever become part of this family, know that I don't put up with poop on the floor," he said with a smile.

Maybe he wouldn't be so bad.

When we all finished dinner, the boys and I decided to watch TV. From the kitchen, I could hear Dave asking my mom something. "So Jen, would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday? I can get a reservation at this fancy place, but only that night."

I could my mom giving him her "I'm so sorry" frown. "Sorry, Dave, my daughter and I already made plans for going to the movies that night."

"I'm sure that can be rescheduled, but-"

"Dave, I told my daughter we would go to the movies Saturday night, and we will go Saturday night. I am not going to be the mother that forgets about her kids because if a new guy."

I smiled after hearing that. Oh, if only I could see the death glare Dave was giving me that night. I would have changed everything, and would have stopped the terrible chain of events from happening.

•••

I was going to add a few extra lines when I realized it would make the best epilogue EVVVVA. So there you go. The WORST Prologue/Chapter 1 in the history of Prologue/Chapter 1s. I'M SORRY THE REST OF THE STORY WILL BE BETTER AND LONGER!

Byeeeeeeeeeeee

P.S. REVIEEEEEEWWWWWWW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know when I'm gonna finish this chapter but know that I stared it early.

Okay, so after reading the prologue, I decided that I would write this in the form of a memoir. I hate writing memoirs myself, but it seemed appropriate for the story.

Anyway, read the unoriginality:

•••

Disclaimer: This will be the absolute LAST time I do a disclaimer for this story! I DO NOT own Big Time Rush and NEVER WILL!

(Was that a serious disclaimer?)

•••

Katie

I don't remember anything about my night with mom. I just know we went to the movies. I don't remember what the movie was about. I don't know what genre it was or who the main character was. All I know is what happened the morning after.

Kendall and the guys were asleep, probably because they had to get to the studio early.

I had a bad feeling about Dave. I was only overlooking my feelings, being my stupid self, when the guys asked me the next morning if I wanted to go with them to the studio.

My mom was going to go on her monthly relaxation day. She loves us, but we can be a handful.

No one really trusts me to be home alone, so mom called Dave to come look after me. He would watch me from now (8 am) to 3 in the afternoon.

Kendall gave me a kiss on the head and said,"Be good, okay?"

I nodded my head and the four boys left, handing me over to Dave.

I walked over to the couch and plopped down.

I looked over at Dave, who was sending glares. "What?" I asked.

"Don't say 'What', it's disrespectful."

"Okay…"

"Listen, don't think I don't know what your trying to do you little brat. Your trying to break me and you mother apart."

"What? No I'm not!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, young lady!"

"I'm going to go do something away from you. You are not to speak of anything that just happened, or that I'm leaving you alone, or I will make you wish you were never born!"

I just nodded, unable to process what was happening.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Answer you brat!"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Dave."

"You are not to call me Dave when we are alone!" He yelled at me. Before I could blink, he marched over to me and palm of his hand hit my cheek.

My hand flew to my cheek instinctively. "Again, you will not speak of this to anyone," he instructed as he left.

"Yes sir," I quietly said when he left.

•••

I knew what that was. It was neglecting. Child abuse. I didn't think too much of it, my mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that he hit me. Child abuse. In my opinion, physical abuse is worse, but that's only because I wanted him to neglect me.

Of course, good things don't last forever, because he came back two hours later. "Miss me, brat?" He asked.

My head almost shook no, it shook once before I corrected myself. "Yes sir."

"Did you shake your head?"

"No sir."

"Are you lying?"

"No sir."

"You are!" My hands shielded my face, but he instead punched thigh. My arms then wrapped around my legs while he hit my back.

"I'm making this easy on you. No visible marks, if play your cards right," he said.

That much I knew I was lucky for.

"Oh, and here," he said handing me a bag.

"What is it?"

"Long sleeved shirts," he said giving me a truly evil smile,"You'll need them."

"Th-Thank you, sir."

He huffed and yelled "Now go to your room, brat!"

I quickly nodded and power walked to my room.

•••

I'm disappointed in how short this turned out to be. Whyyyyy? I'll try to make the chapters long, but I really want to save enough story. I have ideas, but the abuse has to get pretty bad before any of them can take place.

So here's what I'll tell you, this is the first time they're together. The next time will be the second and the third will be when something finally happens.

Boys like me  
Like girls like you  
And girls you  
Like guys like me

I've been listening to the Elevate album NON STOP.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Umm… so. Alright, I don't wanna tell you this as much as you don't wanna hear it, but this story is going to be…**

**TAKING A SHORT BREAK!**

**I'm not sure how many thought I was going to say deleted… but at least I didn't say that. I don't want to call it a hiatus because I'm hoping it won't last that long, but if it comes to that…**

**So the reason for the short-break-non-hiatus is that this story is sort of disorganized. Now, I don't know about you readers, but I don't like how this is turning out. I don't want to bore you with chapter after chapter of Katie just being hit and kicked, until the climactic parts that is, so I'm going take some time off of this story and do some planning. Besides, after the break, I'm hoping there'll be fast updates. **

**If you want to shorten this break-possibly-maybe-hiatus, give me some ideas! I know you guys don't **like filler chapters, just just give me some ideas for them, so the story doesn't seem rushed.

**Here's some stuff you shouldn't give me as ideas:**

**1. Katie landing the hospital; come one guys! Get real that was gonna happen anyway.**

**2. One of the guys finding out; that too is going to happen. Doi. In fact, it'll be a pretty big part of the middle to end part of the story, and you'll see why, while Katie's in the hospital. **

**3. Anything that's… slashy?; I don't do slash so don't even bother.**

**ANYWAY: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenjoy.**

_~linelineline~_

You said you wouldn't do a disclaimer anymore… Ugh, fine. For those of you who suffer from short, _short_**, **term memory loss, and an inability to check previous chapters, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

_~linelineline~_

**Katie**

It's been a week since that time I was alone with Dave. Every time he's over, I find an excuse to leave. Whether it's with the boys, or Tyler, or even Camille or Jo, I _can't_ be in the same room with him again.

The only time I can't escape is during dinner. Even then, I try my best to avoid any eye contact or interaction what so ever.

I can't stand that man, but I wasn't going to try my luck and find out what would happen if I told.

"Katie?" Kendall asked.

I looked up.

"Are you gonna eat?"

I nodded my head. I was playing with my food. Dave wasn't here, but it always felt like he was watching my every move, making sure I don't let on.

I quickly cleared my plate and said I was going to be early.

My mom just nodded.

The guys didn't think to much of it. They just went back to eating there food. As I layed in my bed, I thought about Dave. That man would not leave my thoughts. His actions would not leave my thoughts. His motives would not leave my thoughts.

Stupid Katie. You should've known interfering was a bad idea. I wasn't trying to break them up, I swear, I just wanted to make sure my mom didn't forget about me. I was forgettable, a disadvantage. I always have the advantage, and if I don't, I make sure I use maneuver around it. This one shouldn't have been so hard. It really wasn't actually, but getting around this disadvantage meant interfering, and that meant… abuse.

So what do I do? Let her for get about me? Would she forget about me? Could she forget about me? Would the boys forget too? Is forgetting me even possible?

I hope it wasn't.

They will not. They can not. I won't let them. And I won't let Dave hurt me. I can stay with someone else when no one else can watch me, right? Camille would watch me. Jo would watch me. Tyler's mom would watch me. Do I want Tyler's mom to watch me? Yes. If it means no more Dave.

•••

"Katie?"

"Whaaaat?" I groaned in response.

I suddenly shot up, fearing it was Dave.

"Fine, grumpy," he mumbled. Luckily, "He" was Kendall, not Dave.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Kendall eyes me, as if to say "There's something really wrong with you". Tell me about it!

"We're going to go out for breakfast, move it or lose it," he told me while walking away.

I rolled out of bed, and hit the floor on my right arm.

"Ow!" I mouthed to myself.

I took a deep breath, then released. Kendall is already noticing something, so no doubt word got around.

I decided on long sleeves. Then I realized what a dumb move that would be. It was L.A. and summer! The guys would suspect something. I looked at my arm. It looked like something that could be covered with a band-aid.

After I did that, I found everyone on the orange couch. Specifically, Dave. Of course he's here, the breakfast was obviously a way for us to get closer to him.

Sometimes I wonder why it isn't Kendall that has these dumb moments. (AN: No offense, blondes)

"Look who's finally here," Dave grinned.

•••

The breakfast wasn't… bad. Kendall and the guys didn't look at me much, good sign. I guess whatever happened in the morning wasn't enough for Kendall.

Dave kept looking at me though. With this crazed look. He kept asking everyone what their plans were, then offering to babysit.

Not very subtle if you asked me, but good enough for them.

Bye-bye advantage.

**•••**

**I'M SORRY I didn't know how end this of when or how or when! That's why the informative shiz is at the top. Bye, I'm really tired. Bye. **

**And note for next time, I think I'm going to switch over to 3****rd**** person (limited) for this story. I think it'll capture the serious essence of the story better, plus it turns out A LOT better when I write in 3****rd**** person, every kind of 3****rd**** person. I'm not too good at 1****st**** person, but I'm practicing J. Maybe I'll switch back some point when I'm better…**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**(I feel like I'm forgetting to do that in this story, am I?)**

P.S Give ideas to speed up the break!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your ideas they'll moved the story along really well! The plan was that this would be up after the sixth chapter of 20 Trials but…

So, I'M SORRY! I said there would be a break, then I wrote this up AND COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!

I want to hold off on someone finding out, only the fourth chapter, you know? But if nobody finds out for too long, the story will kinda draaaaaaaaaag.

Eh, whatever, I was planning a sequel anyway, EXPECT SOMEONE TO FIND OUT NEXT CHAPETERERER! (A GOOD author wouldn't have told you that. Don't worry, there's too much you don't know, so I'll let you know bout Dat, k?)

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEnjoy.

P.S. THIRD PERSON LIMITED (Incase you couldn't figure out, limited to Katie)

•••

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure,"

"We've done this five times now."

"So what?"

"You'll be really tired."

"Let's just start already!" She finally snapped.

"Ready?" The referee (Logan) asked.

They both nodded in response.

"GO!"

They both dived into the pool. Flailing their arms, despite how tired they were.

The crowd was cheering for both sides.

"Kendall! Kendall!" One side cheered.

"Katie! Katie!" Another side yelled.

"And the winner is…" Logan started as the racers neared the other side of the pool.

"Kendall! For the sixth time!" He announced.

The Kendall side celebrated (for the sixth time and counting), while the Katie side used some… pretty creative words.

"No hard feelings?" Kendall offered.

"You kidding? This isn't over yet!"

"Katie! It's been six times already!"

"Fine," Katie gave in. "But rematch tomorrow!"

Kendall groaned, but agreed.

Katie climbed out of the pool, and she realized how tired she really was. It may have not been a very big pool, but swim it six times and it felt Olympic sized.

"Kendall?" Katie asked, tugging on Kendall's trunks.

"Hm?"

"I'm feeling tired, can we go home now?"

"Sure," he said. "Guys, let's go back!"

"Thank goodness!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah, I felt tired just watching them. I don't wanna go to studio tomorrow anymore!" James complained.

"Did you ever?"

"Yes!" He argued. "Okay, maybe not… a lot…"

"Wait, you guys are going to the studio tomorrow?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"N-no reason, where's mom?"

"She's upstairs… are you feeling well?" Kendall asked.

Now they were all eyeing her. "Katie…" Carlos was worried, and when Carlos was worried, he gets pretty clingy.

"It's okay, I'm fine. A little tired. That's all."

"Maybe she's getting a cold," Logan suggested.

"Yeah… maybe."

"She was in that pool for a pretty long time."

"Guys I'm right here."

"Maybe she's getting really sick."

"Maybe she's getting arthritis!"

"Carlos! That's only for old people!"

"That doesn't make sense…"

"Guys I'm fi-"

"Or maybe she has… that thing!"

"What thing?"

"You know… where cough and stuff."

"You just described every sickness in existence."

"Well, actually that's not true there are some-"

"No one cares Logan!"

"You never asked me if I was okay or not."

"Well fine then! But when you get arthritis, you'll be saying, 'Darn! He was right! Not all sickness make you cough and stuff!'"

"Well that would be sixty years from now when I'd have the memory of a goldfish."

"Actually, goldfish have seven second memories so-"

"GUYS!" Katie shouted. "I'm right here!"

She really didn't mind when they did this. They were off in their own worlds, going on wild tangents, forgetting that the person they were originally talking about was right there…

She didn't take it personally, they did this to everyone, really. They were best friends, she just guessed it was their way of spending time together all the time. All anyone could really think was "Oh well, better luck next time".

"Sorry…"

"Goldfishonlyhavesevensecondmemoriessoyouwouldntha veamemorythatshort!" Logan quickly said.

"Okay, really?"

"I'm just saying that your statement was inaccurate!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Well then, when you have arthritis, you'll also be thinking 'Garsh, he was right again! I don't have the memory of a gold fish!'"

"Come ON Logan! It was figurative language!"

"Well you should've made that clear!"

"Why? Your the smart one!"

The argument kept going, so Katie just rolled her eyes and headed to the elevator.

"Hi, mom," Katie said when she walked into their apartment.

"Hi… where are the boys?" She asked, remembering specifically they were supposed to take her to the pool and bring her back.

"In the lobby," Katie answered.

Her mother nodded in understanding, anyone who's known them long enough knows why they would be held up.

"Oh, Katie, Dave's coming over for dinner."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"I… uh… I told Tyler that I'd help him hide from his mom."

"We'll tell Tyler that this is one audition he's going to have to go to because you are not leaving this apartment, young lady!"

" I'm just saying that if I had the choice, I would choose to stay human!" They heard someone say.

They both turned to the door to see the boys come in.

"Being a gold fish has its perks!"

"Hi guys!" Katie said, skipping over to them. "Will you take me somewhere?"

"Sure, where?" Kendall asked.

"Uh… That store… across… the…cou-ntry…"

"Katie you sound like Carlos, seriously, what store do you want to go to?"

"Hey! I don't ask to go to stores across the country the country!"

"Really? What about that time-"

"That time doesn't count."

"I didn't get to-"

"That time doesn't count either."

"That wasn't a-"

"None of those times count!"

"GUYS!" Katie shouted. Sometimes, they could could get a little irritating. "How about we just go to that-"

"Oh no, no" Mrs. Knight cut in. "You are not tricking them into taking them somewhere!"

"But it's so easy!"

"Hey!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" James asked.

"Katie is asking you guys to take her somewhere, even though I told her Dave was coming."

"Why, Katie?" He inquired.

"B-because," she stuttered, looking for a good answer. "Last time he was here, I-uh- he looked over my homework, and I got a lot of things wrong. And now I'm too embarrassed to face him."

"Now you sound like Logan," Kendall said.

"It's true, which means she's finally understanding the importance of education!"

And of course, that phrase started another tangent conversation.

While the boys were arguing, Mrs. Knight looked Katie in the eye." Is that really why you didn't want to stay?"

Katie nodded her head. "What can I say? Twerp's persuasive!"

Her mom didn't look too convinced, but nodded in agreement anyway.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Logan, who was standing closest to the door, opened it and (joyously) yelled "Dave!"

Katie flinched, luckily while everyone's eyes were fixed on Dave.

"Hello everyone! I brought gifts!"

Katie expected to get something when he got to her. Something stupid, cheap, crummy, but she didn't expect to get nothing in front of everyone.

"Hey? Where's Katie's gift?" Kendall asked.

Katie was wondering how he was planning on getting out of this. Lame excuse? Probably.

"Oh! Carlos' gift wasn't the one I threw at those attack dogs?"

"Hey!" Carlos said, looking up from his new action figure. Katie couldn't help but notice how shiny and new it was. It looked expensive…

"He's right you know. Your stuff is what people throw at the attacking animals."

"And humans," James added.

"And robots," Kendall finished.

"We've never been chased by robots," Carlos argued.

"Yeah, that time-"

"THAT TIME DOESN'T COUNT!"

Kendall sighed, giving up.

"Fine, it doesn't count, whatever it was I was going to say."

"Alright boys, Carlos' stuff is what we'll all throw at attacking objects, lets eat now!" Mama Knight announced.

"Yeah!" The four of them chorused.

~Quick Change of POV~

Carlos wasn't exactly happy that his items were going to be used as the official self defense item, but he figured if he saw whatever was coming first, her take whatever Logan was holding.

"I'm hungry, what're we having?" He asked.

"Mac' and Cheese."

"Again?" He groaned.

"Yeah, we had that yesterday. And for lunch. And for breakfast!" James agreed.

"Boys, Mrs. Knight is a busy woman. You should be thankful for whatever she gives you," Dave lectured.

"He's right," Carlos told them, face full with macaroni already.

"Carlos! You were the first one to complain!"

"Oh no, you four are not aging one of those arguments again! They're pointless and hold up dinner, now sit down and eat!" Mrs. Knight commanded.

They all sat, except for Carlos, who was previously sitting.

"Done!" Carlos declared.

Kendall opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by his mother.

"Not. One. Word."

Kendall slouched in his seat and ate.

Finishing early was what Carlos loved to do. He loved to watch people eat, read their expressions while they did it. It came in handy when he really needed to read an expression.

Kendall had sort of a neutral one, as did most of the other people at the table. This what Carlos really hated about dinner tables. Everyone had a neutral expression, like they didn't feel anything, like they didn't have a heart.

Carlos kept looking, when he landed on Katie, he noticed something. It was a real feeling! But was it! Fear? Carlos noticed she kept glancing at something. She did it so quickly you wouldn't be able to tell unless you were looking for it.

What is she looking at? Carlos wondered. Carlos' eyes kept going, in hopes to figure out what she was looking at, when he finally found Dave.

He had a real feeling too, but Carlos didn't like this one. He didn't like it almost as much as he didn't like Katie's. Dave was glaring, he was mad.

And Carlos knew what he was glaring at. Katie.

•••

There was going to be more, but it woulda been a REALLY long chapter.

But I'd like to apologize, to all you readers who thought this chapter would be MEANINGFUL. It's like a filler, with the boys' tangent arguments and what not, which admittedly, were trying too hard to be funny and came out desperate…

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter WHATEVER!

If you'll notice, I didn't make Katie and Kendall too close in the last chapter. I wanted to make sure it was clear they cared about each other, but not make it as unrealistically close as most of us (even me) make them out to be. In the show, Katie and Kendall aren't, like, super overprotective of each other, they just don't fight and help each other out. If you really pay attention to the show, Kendall's "Big Brother Instincts" kick in only when Katie needs help, like in Big Time Movie when she was kidnapped. And Katie doesn't cling to her brother, she only helps when he needs help, "Big Time Break Up" is a perfect example.

ANYWAY, lets call this chapter "The Somebody Finds Out… Chapter". If you haven't figured out who finds out, BOO YOU! Just read.

•••

"Katie, quit complaining, I beat you every time, so what?" Kendall asked.

"So what? What do you mean so what? We raced six times yesterday and five times today, and I didn't win once! That's eleven times, Kendall, ELEVEN!"

"Okay, okay, how 'bout we go take you-"

"To that new bookstore!" Logan interrupted.

"Logan!"

"What? There's a new bookstore and I wanna go! There's nothing wrong with that picture!"

Katie rolled her eyes. She knew where this was going. It went the same place every time.

Luckily, the boys were still headed for the front door, so even though she didn't know where they were taking her, it would still be somewhere, hopefully not the new bookstore.

Maybe they would go somewhere that was so fun, they'd all lose track of time. Maybe they'd all forget about Gustavo and not go today.

She knew her mom would be out for at least two hours, and when the boys went to the studio, they wouldn't come home until she was asleep at night.

That would mean a two hour minimum of Dave. Which would also mean a two hour minimum of…

•••

"Mom!" Katie yelled. "Why can't I just go with the guys?"

"Sorry Katie," Kendall said, walking into the room. "You know how Gustavo gets when someone who's unnecessarily there is watching us."

"Why?"

"I don't know, something about trade secrets and the FBI finding out."

"Finding out what?"

"I don't know, I wasn't listening."

"Can't you at least try to talk to Gustavo about it?"

He gave her a semi-sympathetic look. "Sorry baby sister, no can do, we need to be on his good side. It's gonna be non-stop working at the studio for the rest of the week, and I'd hate to spend a week with Gustavo while he's mad."

Katie's jaw almost dropped. "A whole week?"

Kendall nodded slowly. "Yeah… Isn't that what I just said? Katie, the whole Palm Woods isn't leaving. Mom'll be here."

"It doesn't matter. I'm just going to my room," she said, walking away.

•••

During break was when Carlos realized he didn't have his phone.

"Dude, you DON'T need it."

"Yeah I do!"

"Why?"

"Cause!"

"Cause…?"

"Cause I need it!"

They sighed.

"Sure, whatever, go get it."

If only Carlos had listened to his friends.

He had skipped down the halls of the Palm Woods, being normal cheery self.

He waved at random people, few of which actually waved back, and had to retrace his steps five times looking for his keys.

He finally had gotten his keys, only to find they were the wrong ones.

Carlos, not getting frustrated easily, retraced his steps again to find the right key, which were actually wrong, the first keys were right.

Still, he smiled.

Carlos opened the door, not very loudly, but not very quietly, so he was surprised when no one said anything. I guess no one's here, he decided to himself.

He went to the room he shared with James, and rummaged through the entire room looking for his phone.

Was it in the closet? No.

Under the bed? No.

Charging? No.

So where was it? In the drawer of his desk of course.

He quickly texted Logan, telling him that he found his phone and is going over to the studio.

"Katie! You little brat!"

"Ah!" He heard someone cry.

"You do everything wrong! Your a selfish, worthless little… little… Hey! Don't start crying you wimp!"

Katie? Was whoever this was yelling at Katie.

"Ow!" Katie was being hurt?

"Now get up!" Who was that? Carlos knew he heard the voice somewhere before…

"You little, worthless brat!"

Carlos' eyes widened. Dave?

Carlos scurried out of his room to look in the crack in the door of Katie's, to see Katie on the food and covered in bruises, and Dave standing over her.

He was leaving and tell the guys, when he heard Dave say,"Kid, if anyone finds out, you will wish you were never born."

Carlos stopped dead in his tracks. If he told the guys, Dave would hurt her really bad. But if he didn't, it would continue just like this.

Carlos didn't know what to do.

•••

"Carlos? What took you so long?" Logan (loudly and somewhat obnoxiously) wondered.

"I just- I needed to- Nothing."

"Did you see something?"

Carlos looked at his friend with shocked eyes. Did they know?

But the look was only for a second before Logan added,"Like… the Loch Ness Monster you thought you saw?"

"I saw it!"

"Carlos, it's in like, Scotland or something! And there's no bodies of water here!" Kendall argued.

"Whatever," Carlos muttered, ending the conversation.

The other three boys looked at him with concerned gazes. Carlos never ended one of their arguments. Something was seriously wrong.

•••

Maybe a chapter before da SOMETIN BIG! Or Maybe next chapter…

APOLOGY TYME. This. Is. So. SUCKY! I hated it but didn't know how else to write it.

And to all you peoples who's ideas I used, THANKYA, you vil get yor shout out next chapteer.

I went from Elvis to Dracula…

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

P.S. Sorry to those of you reviewed last chapter and never got a reply, I'll try to reply this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

*Sigh*

I don't know…

I feel… I don't know.

On a different note, the BIG THING's gonna happen! You know, the thing I keep evilly laughing about? Yeah… I've got to get a real life…

•••

"Carlos? Are you okay?" James asked. They were done at the studio and Carlos wasn't the ball of energy usually was.

"Yeah."

"No your not."

"Yeah I am!"

James thought. What made Carlos happy? No no, stupid question, almost EVERYTHING made him happy.

"Let's go get ice cream!" James happily suggested.

Carlos' eyes were suddenly filled with joy. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"I heard 'Ice Cream'!" Kendall yelled, appearing out of a corner.

"Me too!" Logan said, following him.

"Yeah we're gonna go get ice cream Ca- I mean so we can taste the deliciousness that is ice cream!" James covered up.

Carlos was jumping up and down, forgetting there was someone at home, someone who was having a really rotten time while he was out eating ice cream.

•••

At the ice cream store, Carlos was having his usual, everything. Well, not exactly, he was choosing everything.

"I want chocolate! Wait no, that looks good too, I'll take that! Wait what's that flavor? I want it anyway! Eww! That looks like barf! I want it!"

The guys groaned e every time he changed his mind, which was every few seconds. They were actually pretty grateful this wasn't on the long list of places they were banned from.

"No no, I want that one! Actually, that one looks weird, I want the one next to it. Wait, no-"

"He'll have chocolate." James cut in.

"Hey!"

"It was your original choice."

"Yeah, ORIGINAL. I changed my mind."

"About a million times…" Logan muttered.

"Here ya go," the man behind the counter said.

Carlos excitedly took the cup of ice cream and shoveled it into his mouth.

"I thought you didn't want chocolate," Kendall pointed out.

"I changed my mind," Carlos shrugged.

And the other three groaned.

When Carlos was done with his ice cream, he had no choice but to watch his friends eat their ice cream painfully slowly.

"Hurry up hurry up hurry UUUUUUUP!" Carlos whined.

Kendall, James, and Logan ignored their friend, they were used to Carlos' impatience.

"HURRY UUUUUUP!"

Carlos slumped in his seat and pouted. "I'm boooooored."

"That wouldn't be a problem if you had charged your phone."

"Logan, how long do you think his phone would occupy him?"

Logan simply shrugged.

"BOOOOOOOORED!"

"Okay! Carlos, we get it! Your BOOOOOOORED," James mimicked. "Just go… do… something."

"Hey guys," Kendall said. "Do you think we should've called Dave to tell him we were gonna be late?"

"Are you kidding? He isn't expecting us til' eleven or something."

At the mention of Dave's name, Carlos' body stiffened and his eyes were drained of his happiness.

"Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Nothing!" He yelled. "It's just that… Dave reminded me of Katie, and how we should get ice cream for her!"

"He's right!" Kendall agreed.

"So, who gonna buy the extra ice cream?"

Carlos shrunk back in his seat.

Kendall, noticing this, said,"Carlos has to do it!"

"FIIIIIIIINE!" He groaned.

When he left, the other three boys shared smiles and relaxed in their chairs.

Carlos' mind kept darting back to Katie, and the longer they stay, the longer she's there with Dave. Then he thought about what he knew. Should he tell someone? Should he tell Katie be knows?

"Hi, may I help- oh, you again. What you want?"

"I just want a vanilla cone… large," Carlos said, figuring she deserved it.

The man narrowed his eyes at Carlos. "Is that it?"

"It's for my sister, not me."

Then he smiled at him. "Alright, coming right up."

With the man busily looking for a large cone, then trying to scoop vanilla ice cream into it, Carlos had time to think again.

Will Dave ever stop hurting Katie? Why is he hurting Katie?

Then it dawned on him. Dave is Mrs. Knight's boyfriend! If they get married, he'll be around all the time.

Maybe they'll breakup, it can happen right? Maybe he can break them up. Maybe Katie can break them up. She's probably coming up with a plan now.

That's what he'll keep telling himself.

•••

"Katie! We have ice cream for you!" Kendall said, announcing their presence.

Katie ran into the room like a normal energetic girl who was getting ice cream, not an abused, vulnerable girl getting ice cream.

Carlos couldn't spot a single bruise, or any proof that Dave ever laid a hand on her.

Carlos shuddered at the thought. Should he really not tell someone? Would anyone believe him? Maybe if it was Logan or Kendall, maybe even James…

Now he had two reasons he shouldn't tell anyone, but did that really make it any better? It did, he would keep telling himself it did.

Katie was now locking her ice cream, and the boys were sitting on the couch, relaxing and taking their well deserved break. Dave was leaving when Mrs. Knight walked in.

"Hi boys, Dave."

"Hi Jennifer, I was just leaving."

"No, no! Stay a little, it'll be fine!"

Katie's eyes widened for a second, then went back to her ice cream. Carlos figured she realized she wouldn't be alone with him.

"Wait, mom!" She suddenly said. "If Dave's here now, when can you take me to-"

"The new bookstore?" Logan hopefully asked.

"No, you said you'd take me to the mall, but Dave's here, so when can you?"

"Ooh! I can take her! Then I can go to the bookstore!"

Katie groaned, but agreed.

Katie followed an eager Logan out the door and Carlos was just a little relieved.

"Sorry Jennifer, I can't stay. I have some work I have to get done, maybe later."

Mrs. Knight solemnly nodded when Dad was halfway out the door.

Carlos was happy Dave was gone, but he had no idea how short a time it would be until he wished Dave would've just stayed at 2J.

•••

Logan didn't even move. He saw the car coming, but had an inability to move. He was on the verge of having a panic attack, but he wished he could've moved.

The rear view mirror clearly displayed the car coming up behind them, too fast to stop. It was a green light, but there was no honking, because before Logan had knew it, the car had crashed.

•••

The BIG THING.

It's what I've been droning ON AND ON AND ON about. How big do you think this is? Well, Katie was sitting in the back she did get pretty hurt.

This chapter was supposed to be AFTER 20 Trials but, you know how I am, I'm writing this chapter on my iPod and 20 Trials is on the Laptop. Laptop= Laziness.

More hurted than Logie. Because Logie is like, my little baby, and Katie means a lot less to me.

KIDDING. Maybe.

But seriously, this car crash is more serious than you could EVER IMAGINE.

Okay, got a lot to say today, so hold on to your seats kids, cause this rides about to get BUMPAY! Or, you can like, skip over this and do something meaningful with life, charity work, dumpster diving, house tipping with fraternity boys (Bennet: They don't do that Ellen: They could start!), read my other fanfictions…

ANYWAY, today I've been all grumpy pants. Well, the hours of one to two I was…

So here's da story:

I'm going to Five and Below, right? So, you know how they play a lot of Disney and Nickelodeon songs? Once I went there, and they were playing "Big Time Rush" (Background info: I was so exited, was just standing still in the middle of the store for the entire song), so I had high expectations for this visit. THEN they started playing this song that sounded a lot like a BTR song started to play, so I got my hopes up, then I heard a voice that did NOT belong to Kendall Schmidt (cause, seriously, he starts almost every song), so I swore I would look the lyrics up and hate the artist forever. THAT'S when I realized that it was probably a High School Musical song. Then they played the theme song to iCarly, then they played a song which I'm pretty sure was an R5 one, and DEN they played ANOTHER Miranda Cosgrove song. Seriously? You JUST played one literally ONE song ago! Three minutes ago!

And DEN I realized another thing! It wasn't even Miranda singing! It was some random wanna be unknown! See, I'd border line okay with this if it wasn't a cover that sounded like a fat old lady. Or if they did it with BTR songs…

AND DEN I went to Mc Donald's for a frapachino, lookin fo some cheerin up, and they had complete SHIZ in store me! It looked like brown water with ice cubes in it! I reluctantly drank it, and it tasted like water in cough drops… BUT I COULDN'T STOP DRINKING IT.

Then I was depending on my iPod for BTR song playage, but guys, you see, I have an inability to CHOOSE which song I want to listen to, so I put it on shuffle AND IT PLAYED TATLOR SWIFT SONG AFTER TAYLOR SWIFT SONG. Seriously.

But I'm over it. Partially.

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

P.S. I couldn't even go to Target, but you know where I went instead? WAL-MART! (You'd understand if you read the end authors note of "You Need It More Than Me")


	7. Chapter 7

AS SOON as the Jo chapter was done, I promised myself I'd work on this.

At least, that's what I WISH I promised myself. I was just reading. A fanfic. Then I remembererdeded this and couldn't hold it in.

The aftermath of the BIG THING (Car crash) and you know, hospital time and stuffs. Authors Note. DONE. THE END. READ!

If ANY of you are wondering, this is EXACTLY what was happening last chapter during the BIG THING.

A green light was about to… I don't know, go off? And Logan was getting ready to go when he saw a car coming up behind him really fast. So, like one of those stupid cliche movie characters, he kind just sat there, and watched. It was one of those moments where you'd be screaming "MOVE YOU MORON!", if this actually WAS a movie. That would be awesome…

The REASON he didn't move was

1.) The car crash is vital to the story, cause its the BIG THING. An I didn't want Katie to be sent to the hospital the overused ways.

2.) We all know Logan, well, the Logan we all make him out to be on our fanfictions. A smart teenaged boy who's slowed down by panic attacks. I don't know WHERE that came from, unless I missed something and actually DID have a panic attack one episode, but this is fanfic Logie Bear. Can't forget the bear.

So, that's there. If you were wondering. I over explain things…

•••

"A car crash on…"

"Mama Kniiiiiiiight? Can I watch T.V. now?" Carlos impatiently asked.

"Not ye-"

She didn't have time to answer though, because the details of the car crash were said before she could.

"Inside the car was a young girl and a teenaged boy, Katie Knight and Big Time Rush's own, Logan Mitchell."

"The remote Carlos was twirling around in his hand was dropped, as was whatever Kendall and James were holding.

"Do you think they were-"

"Logan has a few injuries, a broken arm and a few bruises, but the girl is in a critical condition. She's currently in a coma and doctors don't know if she'll wake up."

They're mouths were hung open, unable to process what they heard.

Mrs. Knight, having gone through this, only on less extreme cases, said,"We should get going, they're probably at the hospital Carlos always goes to."

The other three boys just nodded, and slowly walked out the door, eyes not leaving the screen, even though they had moved on to another topic.

The drive was long and quiet, nobody dared break the silence. That is, until Mrs. Knight finally announced,"We're here."

As soon as they walked in, she had broken out of the… trance they were in and asked the lady at the front desk where Logan Mitchell and Katie Knight were.

"Are you their legal guardian?"

"Yes."

She turned to the computer, typed some, clicked some, then finally said,"Katie Knight, room 209, Logan Mitchell, room 204."

Mrs. Knight nodded. "You boys go ahead and see Logan, I'll go check on Katie."

The boys nodded and followed Mrs. Knight down the hall until they reached 204.

They stood outside the door, as if waiting for one of them to open it. Finally, Kendall couldn't take it anymore.

He didn't know what to expect, but once the door flew open, they couldn't un-see anything.

Really though, Logan wasn't in a bad condition, it was just their minds making them see what they don't want to.

It was really Logan asleep on a hospital bed, with a cast and bruises you could only see if you were looking for them.

This is what the boys saw too of course, their minds couldn't change that, but to them, it was the absolute worst sight in the world. To them, it looked like the car had run over him.

Kendall had the sudden urge to kill someone, James had the sudden urge to faint, and Carlos had the sudden urge to cry.

Kendall couldn't actually kill someone… yet, James couldn't take his eyes off Logan long enough to faint, but Carlos, he lost it. He cried and cried. He couldn't hold it in any longer. It was now inevitable.

Kendall and James didn't notice though, because as Carlos started blubbering, Logan started to move.

After a while, Carlos noticed this too, and slowly stopped. After the sounds of his sobbing were completely silenced, Logan groaned.

His eyelids then started to twitch, trying to open. The other three boys rushed to his side. "Logan?"

The palest member of Big Time Rush's eyes started to open, but slowly, like when you wake up really early in the morning, barely able to separate your eyelids.

Once they were fully open, Carlos yelled,"Logan!"

Logan looked around. He didn't immediately see his friends. What he immediately saw was light. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw white. The. Those chocolate brown pupils started to dart around the room, lastly landing on his friends.

When he saw his friends, he realized where he was. He remembered why he was there. He remembered what he had done.

He quickly took an unnecessary guilt trip, one he really shouldn't have taken.

And the second his eyes landed on his friends, he winced.

"Logan? Are you o-"

"Please," he said, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry. Don't hurt me."

"What?"

"Please, I'm sorry," he repeated.

"You don't have to-"

"It's all my fault, I'm sorry, please just forgive me."

"I'm not ma-"

"I'm sorry!"

"Kendall, I think it's time to get the doctor." James decided.

He nodded as the two of them left the room.

"Logie?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Carlos was confused. Why was Logan apologizing? He didn't do anything! It was an accident, and if anything, it was the person behind's fault.

"Carlos! Carlos, Carlos!" Kendall shouted, running into the room.

"I'm sorry!" Logan yelled.

Kendall shook it off and said, "Carlos, you'll never guess what, the police are here!"

"What? Why?"

"Cause apparently, the cameras on top of the traffic lights, the ones that are supposed to catch you going on a red light and stuff, it caught the entire thing on camera!"

"Really! Was it bloody and gross?! Wait… I don't wanna know," Carlos corrected himself after he realized who blood it would be.

"Well, it wasn't if that makes you feel better, but they said that they thought that the crash was on purpose!"

"On purpose? Why would anyone-" Carlos stopped for a second. He had a pretty good idea on who would do something like that. But, he wouldn't, would he? Sure there were a few hits and kicks, but he wouldn't, right? "Do that to them…?" Carlos uncertainly continued.

"I know!" Kendall yelled, to riled up to notice Carlos's gap in his sentence, or his uncertainty for that matter.

"No! I'm sorry, please, you have to forgive me!"

Carlos and Kendall, in attempt of trying to get used to Logan's unnecessary pleas, ignored him.

"But anyway, they wanna see you."

"Who?"

"The police."

"What? Why me?"

"For questioning."

"Oh, right."

Carlos followed Kendall out the door, taking one last look a Logan.

He was now curled up in fetal position, shaking and murmuring, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Outside, the police had questions, lots of questions. "And your aware that this accident probably wasn't an 'accident'?"

Carlos merely nodded.

"Do you have any idea who might've tried to do this?"

Carlos knew this question was coming. He knew exactly who it was, despite doubts earlier. Was it a good idea to tell this man about Dave? He would help Katie, right?

But they could be too late. Katie might heal quick, Dave would know someone found out, and she'd be back here, possibly in a worse state. If there was such thing.

"No," he quietly said.

"Alright," the cop answered, writing a couple things down.

The cop, Kendall, and James (a presence he didn't know was there) left Carlos outside of Logan's room, leaving him to wonder if what he had done was right.

•••

Well it was SUPPOSED to be longer. But it came out as… a filler…

No, I'm not sure if this counts as filler but it definitely isn't LONG.

You leave now, I'm about to talk.

So first things first, I'm thinking of changing my pen name. No, I'm GOING to change my pen name. Though in the future I'll probably write you-probably-know-whats, but right now it's not working. So I told you so when something's updated, and you actually pay attention to who the author is, you'll know it's me. Also, my well's run dry, so if you have suggestions for a new pen name…

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	8. Chapter 8

For those of you who didn't notice, I CHANGED MY PEN NAME! It's a really stupid name, I know, but I couldn't HELP IT. Everything was taken! Not that my other ideas were great.

Guys. I'm like, so torn. But the story I wanna tell I'll tell later, because you may not know this, but it won't make sense without the part I'm about to tell you.

So guys, as you know, I'm totally and desperately in love with BIG TIME RUSH! So naturally, I'd wanna look at their beautiful fayces even when I don't have access… to stuff. Any NORMAL person would just stock up on pictures of them in their phone or something, but no. I have to go out and BUY an index card box (Yes, it DID occur to me I could've used an older, gently used box), spend FOREVER badly covering it up with duct tape, and use a BUNCH of ink and use an ENTIRE page of that glossy twerking awesome picture paper, cut it out, and pit it in the index card box. (Feel free to take the idea, if you have the inability to do simple things like me, or just think it's cool, which you probably won't).

Anyway, it's going to be jam packed with BTR photos one day. And if I can find something under the pile of 1D stuff, small BTR merch that'll fit in the box too.

P.S. How wrong do you have to spell "beautiful" for autocorrect to think you meant "hurting bad", because that's exactly what happened to me.

P.P.S. Do you know stores that still sell BTR merchandise? BESIDES the cans of soup with the four most beautiful fayces on earth. (If any of you are wondering, I spelled it RIGHT this time. You never believed in me.)

•••

Carlos felt terrible, and he was the only one to blame.

No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get on with their normal lives. Not wouldn't, because believe me, they've tried, but couldn't.

It was, surprisingly, hard to get on with it and be "Ms. Movin On" (or Mr., in their case) without 1/4 of you was traumatized to the point where all he could do was apologize, or knowing your little sister (whether biological or not) was a few rooms over from that fourth, not moving, not looking, (probably) not hearing, and not knowing whether she will ever again.

The worst part, was that it was all his fault. He hadn't even seen Katie since the crash, and guilt had been gnawing at him for that, but he knew the moment he'd look at her, he'd cry and spill everything.

Even if Dave went to jail, it wouldn't be a life sentence. Dave wouldn't hesitate to kill Katie, and that would be all his fault too. And for that, guilt would swallow him whole.

How much longer could Carlos keep it in? It was unhealthy, it really was, but nothing was was unhealthy in Carlos' eyes, at least as long as he kept telling himself it wasn't.

Telling someone, you know what it would mean, but it doesn't change the fact that all these people around him, who loved and cared for her, didn't know. He killed him that there was a little girl in a hospital bed, with an entire mystery behind her, and it was slowly crushing everyone while trying to figure out who it was, and why someone would do that.

Then there was the factor that Mrs. Knight was dating the culprit, and at any moment, they'd be engaged, married, and honeymooning.

"Guys," James quietly said, "I'm going to go visit them."

Kendall and Carlos nodded. They'd had their fair share, some more than others (namely Carlos), but the intoxicating smell of whatever the hack it was, was more enjoyable when you were in the hospital bed, sporting a neon colored cast and proudly displaying your injury.

Mrs. Knight, on the other hand, obviously felt differently. Every visiting hour moment was a moment she was there. Carlos had a sinking feeling she had been blowing Dave off to do this.

Now the apartment was just Kendall and Carlos. He suddenly felt bad. This was such a big secret, and here he was, sitting next to the girl's biological brother, thinking about how much pressure he was under. He couldn't begin to imagine what everyone else was going through. Mrs. Knight, James, Kendall. If he hadn't been so caught up in that stupid secret, maybe he'd actually feel like crying. Maybe he'd actually feel bad. Maybe he would stop obsessing over himself, suck it up, and visit Katie.

He was perfectly capable, right? Right! Wrong? No! Maybe…?

He was just confused. Like a little boy. Argh!

That's all he's ever been! He's done! He WILL visit Katie, he WILL help Logan, and he WILL NOT be that little boy who can't do anything on his own. That's DONE.

He stood up before he realized James was gone. He looked over to Kendall, who appeared to be watching a hockey game, but his stare was blank. This seemed to be happening to everyone lately, not that anyone noticed.

A good hour passed, and Carlos was tired. What was he supposed to do? He had a really weird feeling he'd just like to peg as one. It seemed to be anxiety… but he couldn't tell. He especially couldn't tell what he was feeling anxious for, assuming that was the feeling.

To see Katie? That was he kept telling himself he'd do. Right? But when he thought about it… it wasn't the feeling. Sure it was there, but was like a pinch of salt in all that sugar. Didn't mean it wasn't there, you just can't feel it.

Carlos looked around. What WAS it? His eyes stopped at Kendall. The same stare at the T.V. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault. If only he… told someone! That's it! That's the feeling!

He still couldn't tell if it was anxiety or not, but at least he knew the cause.

Was he ready to tell though? Is he strong enough? If he wasn't know, when would he be? It was a now or never thing.

"Kendall?" Carlos squeaked.

Okay, so not as confident as he hoped he'd sound.

"Hm?" Kendall answered, quickly shifted his gaze, as opposed to what he'd normally do, slowly tearing his eyes away or not looking away at, just turning his a little.

"I- I think I know who was in the car behind Logan's."

Kendall arched his eyebrows, suddenly very serious. "Who?"

"Dave," Carlos barely whispered.

It loud enough for Kendall. "How do know?"

Kendall was getting louder, but it seemed like Carlos was getting quieter.

"Dave… he hit Katie."

Kendall's eyebrows were no longer arched, but came together in anger. "What? When?"

"That day I forgot my phone. He didn't know I was there, Katie didn't know. But he- he-"

"What? And you didn't think it would be a good idea to TELL ME?"

"Dave- Dave, he said he w-would hurt her. Really, really bad if anyone found out."

"And this wasn't bad enough for you?!"

"I- I wanted to tell you. I just- I'm sorry."

"No, no, no! Don't do any of 'I'm sorry' stuff with me, we have enough of that!" Kendall yelled. "If you were smart and used that thing inside your head called a BRAIN for once, you'd know that we could've stopped him before he'd lay a HAND on her! Gosh Carlos, why you so stupid?"

"I- I'm sorry!"

Kendall could do nothing more than get angrier. "URGH!" He raised his fist, and was ready to come down at any moment.

It would've too, good thing-

"Guys! Grea- Kendall! What are you DOING?"

Kendall looked at James and brought his hand back. He wasn't any less mad at Carlos, but that didn't change the fact that they'd been friends for years, or that Carlos was now whimpering.

"Carlos saw Dave hurt Katie and didn't bother to tell any of us! And now he thinks he hit Logan's car, which he probably did, and all he can say for himself is 'I'm sorry'!"

James was just as angry as Kendall, but not at Carlos.

"Kendall! Think about it! If you had actually punched Carlos, that would make you no better than Dave! And what kind of an immature brat hurts their best friend because he didn't tell them something, no matter what it was. Even if he did tell us, the crash still would've happened, weather or not Dave was the one in the car. Think about it! What could we have done? Have your mom break up with him? Because that's about as far as we'd go!"

"Break up with who?" A feminine voice asked from behind. It was none other than Mrs. Knight.

•••

Yeah, yeah, stupid ending, SUE ME.

This is gonna make it hard for the next chapter, but I'm the type of person who saves the hard work for later. I could've easily made a longer chapter and make it easy to write the next chapter, but NO. I'm too lazy. I also have a couple things I'm DYING to say, but I'm too lazy to actually type it up.

Note: Before he cut himself off, James was about to say, "Guys! Great news!" Just thought I'd tell ya. If Kendall wasn't about to punch Carlos in the FACE, you would've known anyway.

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, have you ever eaten so much food you can't shove in another bite for the life of you?**

**Yes, I believe the technical term is called being "full".**

**It leaves most people feeling… what's the word… content? Let's just go with that. It leaves ME feeling like "RAWR!". I HATE feeling full! I just don't like it! Grr! Grr grr grry grr grr! GRAWY GRR!**

**This took a weird turn…**

Kendall was fuming. He fully understood Carlos' intentions, and he fully understood they were good, but, they were stupid!

If he had told someone, Dave would probably be jail!

And what happened… he couldn't even begin to think about what happened. Logan was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. On a slightly different note he had a broken wrist to go along with it, but it was minor compared to what they had started referring to as the "Big Panic Attack" (Although Kendall knew it was probably easier to just call it PTSD)

The doctors had said as soon as they were done with his wrist, he could come home. According to James, who had come home with great news he was going to happily share before… well, you know.

Katie… Dave probably planned the entire thing out. Why didn't he forget his phone that day? Why didn't he witness his mother's boyfriend hurting Katie? He could've done something!

And his mom…she's been feeling guilty since they had to tell her that it was Dave. She did make them call the LAPD, but so far the most they've done was tell them they'll look for Dave.

Kendall knew that was all they could do. It wasn't just, poof, they find Dave and lock him up. He knew that they needed information, that it would take time, and he really couldn't blame the police. But he was mad, and he needed someone to be mad at. Right now, Carlos wasn't exactly cutting it. James wouldn't let Kendall go anywhere near him, and made him stay in his room until he was done talking to Carlos.

And that was exactly where he was. Angry James wasn't quite as scary as angry Kendall, but a close second. So naturally, Kendall thought he would have the advantage. What he didn't know, was that James wasn't mad, he was enraged.

"WHAT is WRONG with you?" He immediately yelled.

Kendall wasn't expecting any more than what he had gotten, so he shrugged.

"Did you just shrug? Did YOU just SHRUG?"

So, this was a little more than what Kendall was expecting, but he shrugged again anyway.

"Stop DOING THAT! You were about to punch Carlos, and from what I picked up, for no reason, and all you can do is SHRUG?"

"No reason?" Kendall suddenly exploded. He shot up out of his seat on his bed and continued to yell. "Does this look like no reason to you? Hm? If Carlos told somebody, we could've put Dave in jail! We could've stopped any of this from happening! Logan wouldn't have that stupid PTSD, Katie wouldn't be in a coma with serious injuries, and my mom wouldn't feel guilty for no reason!"

"Stopped it? Kendall, the police can't just lock some guy up because four teenaged boys told them so! It looked like Katie and Dave did on heck of a job hiding her wounds, we don't even know if the bruises were visible! And if she didn't fess up to us, what makes you think she'd tell the POLICE of all people?"

Kendall had never really considered that. He wanted to say something witty, but if your this cornered, he knew he'd just make a fool of himself.

"I thought so. Now you can either go apologize to Carlos or stay here like a stubborn loser and have even more problems on your hands."

Kendall didn't exactly think Carlos deserved to be forgiven, mostly because he still needed someone to place the blame on someone, but still! On the other hand, if he didn't at least look like he forgave Carlos, James would be really, really mad, and once Logan snapped out of it, he'd probably mad too. Besides, it probably wouldn't be too easy to snap someone out of something as big as PTSD.

After Kendall's scrunched up "considering face", he finally grumbled, "Fine".

James led Kendall to the living room, using nothing physical, but mentally pulling him along.

Carlos was curled up in a ball like Kendall had seen Logan, which only made him mad. Did he think he could get sympathy this way? Did he think he could put on an innocent face and have him crumble? Non and no, but Kendall knew he'd still have to apologize. Better late than never, right?

"Carlos?"

"H-m?"

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for almost punching you and getting mad. I know you thought you were doing a good thing."

Kendall mentally pay himself on the back for being the little world class performer.

"Th-thanks. C-can we go see Logie and Katie now?"

Kendall looked at James, not knowing the answer.

"Sure, why not?"

Soon, the eery smell of the white death-trap filled the air and Kendall suddenly had second thoughts. Like Carlos (though he didn't notice the same thing happened to him) he hadn't visited Katie yet. It was just… could he handle it? He wanted to be strong in front of his best friends, it was his way of saying it was all gonna be okay. If he walks into that room, will he walk out dry eyed?

It was too little too late now. They were going up to Logan's room already, nothing he could do to stop this now.

"Hello boys!" A man in a white coat greeted them. "I'm Dr. Mulloy, Logan's doctor."

Kendall gave him a small wave. "How is he?"

"He does have a broken wrist and PTSD, but you probably already know that. I don't know if this one told you yet," he gestured to James, "But Logan can go home right after we're done with his wrist."

"When do you think that is?"

"If all goes well, tomorrow morning. Maybe on the late side, 9 or 10, but we're hoping he can get back to friends and family ASAP."

"And about his… you know, what should we do about that?"

"Assuming your talking about the trauma, we'll go into detail when he's going home, but I do recommend you take him to see a a therapist, talking about the traumatic event has been proven to help many people."

"Okay."

"Would you like to see Logan now? He was about to take a nap, so don't worry if he starts to drift off."

Inside, Logan was laying under the thin sheets, hid g them like they would save his life. His eyes started to droop, but after catching sight of his friends, they shot open. "I-I-I" he kept stuttering.

Kendall would admit, it was a bit unnerving. How do you fix something like this? He couldn't even say "I'm sorry" anymore.

_It's not Carlos' fault, it's not Carlos' fault,_ he repeated to himself so he wouldn't lose it.

"Logie?" James quietly, soothingly, said. Sometimes Kendall wondered how James could go from flirt to helpful best friend. Sometimes (most of the time) more helpful than Kendall… "fearless leader".

Logan couldn't rock back and forth, since he was lying down, but it sure looked like he wanted to. "I- I messed up."

"No you didn't! You couldn't have stopped it!"

"Y-yeah coulda! I- I should've dro-ove," he hiccuped.

Kendall thought it was time to step in. "Logan. Listen to me. You didn't do anything. No one could've stopped that car crash except for the idiot behind you."

"But- I didn't- Katie- she-your mad- and-"

"Logan! No way, shape or form, am I mad. And you you don't have to worry about that."

"But- but- I-" Logan started to hyperventilate. His eyes weren't there anymore. Well, they were THERE, but… not focused. Which was really saying something considering Logan was always too focused.

Carlos reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, but as soon as he did, Logan let out a small shriek.

"Oh, I'm sorry Logan, I- Logan?"

His eyes still weren't with them, and it was freaking Kendall out.

Dr. Mulloy rushed in. "Is there a problem?" He saw (and heard) Logan and decided, "Maybe you boys should leave now… he's probably having a flashback."

"Oh. Did we do something?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I'd have to have listened to your conversation, if you got words out of him."

"Okay then, tell us... if h- you need us," he corrected.

After the little Logan fiasco, he wasn't sure if he was ready to see Katie, but as soon as he walked through that door, he knew he wasn't.

**FINALLY, sweet, sweet author's note. This was supposed to be up Sunday… I just got lazy. Despite the little energy it actually takes me to write these. Not that I don't put effort into it…**

**Forget I said any of that.**

**Now I want to make some things clear:**

**Whenever it shows any signs of doubt in this chapter (or any really) it the CHARACTER doubting, NOT me. Be aware this is third person limited, it's like first person only not so up close and personal. Well… it kinda is, reader's just can't typically tell. Or at least I can't.**

**So the "Logan fiasco", I wouldn't call it a fiasco, but it's the way Kendall saw it.**

**So in conclusion (essay? What the heck?), I'm basically calking it how Kendall, or whoever's, seeing it. Well technically, I'm trying to look through their eye's and calling it how I think they'd see it. FAN-FIC-TION.**

**And also, deepest apologies for getting PTSD wrong. I don't think a patient can be diagnosed with it until at least a month. And then their are all these symptoms I won't be able to keep up with. But for the sake of the story… yeah.**

**I was thinking I'd give him some kind of attachment, but I had no second person. I could say momma knight, but neither of them are that close to each other for her not being related to the crash at all but him still having attachment to her.**

**Also for the sake of the story, there's a minimum of a six month healing process, I don't know if I'll really make it that long… but if it ends up that way, then good for me, I actually got something about PTSD right!**

**This was supposed to be a SHORT author's note.**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
